


Slight of hands

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen is conflicted about pride, Stephen is self concious of his hands, Tony is a sweetheat, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt, bad accronyms, international finger foods, no rogue bashing, shaking hands, slight angst, tony likes Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Tony becomes aware that Stephen purposefully refrains from eating around others.  He wants to make it easier for Stephen  but how to do it without hurting the other's pride.....intentional use of slight over sleight  trying to be clever





	Slight of hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts).



> Ok I read a lovely prompt on Tumblr this morning made by Amethyst-noir see here  
> https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183287492851/idea-time
> 
> its my day off and I whipped this up hope it fills some of the bill!!
> 
> Also no beta mistakes are my own. let me know if any biggies Hope you enjoy!

******************************************************************

The first time Tony notices it, he lets it go. The inscrutable Doctor Strange must have been too distracted to tend to the more mundane things of daily living.

They had been on an interdimensional mission for over a day. Was it just a day?. Maybe just a very long day magic wise. They had returned to the Sanctum exhausted and hungry. Well at least Tony was hungry. Famished totally!

When the Italian pasta-a-plenty take out order had finally arrived Tony had quickly spread it out on the table grabbed a plastic fork and tucked in with single minded purpose.  
Stephen had looked at the food with a blank expression before assuming a meditative state legs crossed, hovering near the table and hands resting together in his lap, (in what Tony was told was the Dhyana Mudra position). Tony could see that those hands were shaking quite noticeably despite the supportive hand positioning. Stephen didn’t seem to be concerned at all and Tony continued eating in the companionable silence. 

Stephen never did eat, not while tony was there anyway.

Following that evening, Tony started to think about Stephen and how many times he had actually seen him eat something more complicated than a donut. Something requiring utensils. He realized that it was not often. Actually never to be exact.

Yes, there had been the occasional slice of pizza on movie nights, and popcorn maybe but beyond that he had to really scrape for any memory of food making it into Stephen’s mouth while anyone was around.  
Now, in retrospect Tony could see the obvious pattern. He had never once seen Stephen with a fork or a spoon in his hands.  
Stephen’s hands, of course, were at the center of it all. Those amazingly magically adept hands that could pull miracles from thin air. Those heartbreakingly damaged, fragile and constantly shaking hands. Tony chided himself for not having noticed sooner.

Tony liked to think that he had come to know Stephen pretty well over the last year. They had been through some world saving shit situations as well as minor conflicts of varied degrees. Some situations even absurdly humorous on occasion. They worked surprisingly well as a team, despite their obvious similarities in what others had termed “their huge dueling narcissistic egos”.  
That was somewhat true but neither in all honesty were actual narcissists. They were undeniably top notch brains and could be arrogant at times. Sure. They had also both been through significant amounts of life changing trauma. Admittedly, they were both snarky bastards but yet they both undeniably cared for others over themselves. They also both shared a mile wide stubborn streak as well as the bone deep need to be seen as in control and competent.  
Tony liked to think he understood where Strange was coming from. So Tony tried to place himself in Stephen’s position and with sudden clarity he saw the heart of the problem.

He knew that confronting Stephen on the issue would just cause the sorcerer to withdraw and that was unacceptable. Tony had become increasingly fond of the good Doctor. Fond and maybe something a bit stronger. Maybe a lot stronger. He needed the man to be around. Period. 

Tony also needed to make sure Stephen was well and taken care of. The sorcerer could not afford to miss meals. He was already lean enough. Tony constantly had the compelling urge to feed him up. He would gladly do it. The problem that remained was how to go about taking care of the wizard without being completely obvious about it.  
He doubted Stephen would accept an offer to let Tony spoon feed him. Though the thought of that being allowed caused a place in Tony’s chest get quite warm and shivery.. 

Tony shook it off for the moment. Focus Stark, focus. So how to make a man who is super self conscious about appearing inept let himself be assisted with a simple task like eating. A proud man who is apparently hyper aware of the potential discomfort and possible embarrassment that might come from trying to eat food in the traditional utensil bearing ways, when others could see.  
Tony could not force Stephen to change his behavior but Tony could alter his own and level the playing field a bit.. 

The next group night at the Avengers compound included dinner. Tony had arranged a surprise meal made up of multicultural food items that by tradition demanded they be eaten by hand. There was not an eating utensils in sight. He announced the night as F’* OFF night (or the Fingers Only Food Foray...some such foolery). He thought it was pretty amusing.

“Ok heroes this is a communal sharing feast so hope everyone washed your hands first,” Tony pointed to Peter who was caught in mid reach for the stack of spring rolls. “You know that includes you too Underoos.”  
Peter’s gasped indignation “Dude I did wash them, gross!.” caused chuckles around the table.  
Tony smirked and continued “And for the vegetarians the green plated items are for you and the rest are for us omnivores.”

Stephen had taken his usual seat and smiled a pleased little smile at the large number of green plates surrounding him.  
Tony noticed and again that odd warm feeling in his chest bloomed and thrummed.

The whole meal was fun, an no one apparently thought twice about the whole thing. Tony watched Stephen all through the night trying to not be too obvious. Stephen seemed to hesitate at the start but Tony smiled inwardly as the man reached out with trembling hands to retrieve a stuffed mushroom and, with little effort in managing the shaking, was able to pop it into his mouth.

Throughout the meal he spied Stephen eating more than he had ever seen him eat before. The general good mood around the table was lovely. Toward the end of the meal his really bad attempts at careful spying were noticed and he found himself smiling back at Stephen’s thoughtful look.

Tony nodded and raised an empanada to him before taking a healthy bite. Strange also nodded and lifted a small slice of bruschetta in salute.

From that night on Tony made sure the compound’s fridge was stocked with foods acceptably eaten by hand. 

When getting take out, the order always included a majority of foods that were traditionally finger foods.

Tony liked to think that Stephen’s face was a little less gaunt these days and that those cheekbones were a little less sharp. The thought of Stephen being more comfortable eating around him was extremely pleasant. The thought of Stephen maybe trusting him was more than pleasant. The thought of Stephen was just pleasant all around. If he were being honest.

Stephen had noticed the change. Of course he had. He was a brilliant and observant man. Tony could often see the questions hovering behind those silver blue eyes but nothing about the new eating routine had been brought up or addressed. 

Until it was.

It had been a long week and Tony found himself again at the Sanctum with Strange eating takeout. It was from his favorite Iberian restaurant. 

Stephen sat across from him and looked at the different foods all but one dish did not require a utensil to eat. He suddenly frowned and looked up at Tony.

“I do appreciate what you have been doing, and please don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Don’t know whatcha talking about Houdini.” Tony dipped his patata brava in the dipping sauce and took an exaggerated relishing bite.

Stephen sighed. “Tony. Just because my hands are shit at using forks and spoons doesn't mean that you have to give up on all non -finger foods. I can deal with it, I’m not a total pity case, I do manage to feed myself on a regular basis.“ There was no heat to Stephen’s words, only a quiet sad resignation.

“Hold on there right now!” Tony swallowed and looked up to meet Stephen’s gaze soberly. “You, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange are definitely not a pity case or any foolish variation on that ridiculous notion. I would never even joke about something like that. You are one of the most powerful people I know if not the most powerful. And I would hope that you know that I have nothing but immense respect for you.”

Stephen straightened up with surprise at the sudden frank sincerity from the other man.

Tony gave Stephen a moment to let that sink in and then continued, “That being said, I think you are a bit of an idiot to feel embarrassed that your food might shake a bit while it on its way to your pie hole.” Tony gestured agitatedly at the table top. “Damn it! No one is judging you on your dining skills and you know what? Fuck them if they are! They would be the assholes then!” 

Stephen’s eyebrows raised at the force of that statement “Tony-”

“No I'm serious Steph, you cannot neglect yourself out of some fear of looking weak in front of others, or at east you can’t and shouldn’t do that when it's just the two of us.”

“I don't-”

“No! Stop right there! You cannot deny that you have gone hungry instead of eating in front of me. I am saying it right now, clearly, so there is no ambiguity. I will not tolerate that behavior anymore. I just can't. I care about you Stephen, and I trust you with my life. I need you to at least trust me with your fears of being seen as having a physical deficit.” Tony took a deep breath trying to steady his suddenly volatile emotions. 

Stephen now looked like a deer caught in the headlights. If Tony hadn't been so worked up he might have laughed at the sight.

“I,” Stephen started then seemed to try to gather his thoughts. “I'm sorry Tony. You are right.  
I never meant to be that way especially toward you, please believe that.” he paused and sighed. “My hands, or my loss of efficiency with them…” He folded his hands on the tabletop. “ It’s complicated.” He breathed out a huff of frustration.  
“After the accident, It took me a very long time to come to terms with the fact that I was not ever going to get them back, not they way it was before anyway. Even when I had the means through magic to fix them, it was not going to happen and I knew it when I made the decision to continue to use magic instead.”  
“The frequent lack of control has been, yes, embarrassing. I know that it is ridiculous and based in foolish pride but I have not been able to shake it. Letting people see me struggle with a fork full of pasta of all things feels so damned humiliating." Stephen sighed deeply and met Ton's eyes." I know it shouldn’t but it seems to be one of the last vestiges of my old ego that I have been unable to rise above. I am sorry. You have done nothing but try to make things more comfortable for me and I have been a jerk.’’

Tony reached slowly across the table and rested his hand upon Stephen's folded ones.  
They both were quiet each man eyes lowering to focus on their hands resting together.

“Look, I get it, I really do”. Tony said quietly as he stroked Stephen’s tremorous hands with his thumb, noting the feeling the raised scars and protrusions of the metal pins beneath the surface. Tony wished he could fix them. “I just-, I want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid appearing ‘anything’ in front of me. I want the true you at all times. The pretty and the not so pretty.” Tony smiled an almost sad smile. “Honestly you know me, most days I am a walking hot mess, and I absolutely do not fear that you will judge me for it. Or hold it against me.” 

Stephens head snapped up to look fiercely at Tony. “I would never!”

“There it is, but I need to know this goes both ways. I need to know that you think better of me than to think I would ever see you as somehow less than you are.’

Stephen moved his other hand and brought it up to cover Tony’s and he cleared his throat suddenly tight with emotion. “I do trust you Tony. I mean that without any reservation or hesitation. I'm sorry if I made that a question or doubt for you.”

They sat there quietly for some time as they each seemed to need time to adjust to and acknowledge this sudden shift in their relationship.

Stephen was the first to break the silence and make a move. “ I think I would like to try some of that.” he pointed to the one container of food that actually required a utensil for eating it.

Tony smiled sagely. ”Aah the Zanahorias Aliñadas, marinated carrots, fine choice Senor.” He pause slightly when a fork magically appeared in the container. “Well there you go!" he handed it to Stephen.

Stephen smiled a small thank you and carefully held the container up closer to his face and grasped the fork in his hand. Tony casually ate another patata and spoke admiringly of the place in Madrid that he loved to go for the real thing, as Stephen carefully and with concentration speared a carrot and brought it slowly and shakily but successfully to his mouth.

He placed the container down as he chewed listening to Tony talk happily about tapas.

Two weeks later at 7:12 AM, Stephen stumbled through a portal into Tony’s workshop. He promptly collapsed in a heap the Cloak only just prevented him not hitting the floor full force.

Tony was at his side in a flash lifting him up and carrying his limp form to the nearby couch.

Stephen groaned and opened his eyes to see Tony. “Hey.” he said in a hoarse grunt.

“Hey you alright there? What do you need?” Tony glanced over his body, but saw no apparent injuries “FRIDAY scan him what’s going on with our man here?”

“Already on it Boss,” the AI responded and continued after a moment, ”Doctor Strange is stable, no notable injuries present, all functions appear in acceptable parameters but he is showing signs of physical exhaustion. His blood sugar level is quite low and he is suffering from a moderate level dehydration.”

“Got it! Juice it is!” Tony rushed to the fridge and poured a large mug of orange juice and made his way back to the sorcerer’s side in seconds.  
“Up you go magic man.” He helped the still groggy Stephen to sit up and positioned him to be supported by the arm of the couch.

“OK, Stephen focus time, you need to drink this sweetheart!”  
Stephen looked up in surprise at the term of endearment and smiled woozily in amusement.

“Oh shut up and drink!” Tony rolled his eyes. Then Tony faltered, suddenly unsure about how to present the cup, as Stephen’s hands were obviously shaking wildly with the poor state of his body. He hesitated both hands wrapped around the cup as he held it toward Stephen.  
Fortunately the decision was made for him.  
Stephen had reached out with both of his trembling hands and grasped Tony’s steady hands still around the cup and together they worked to stabilize and bring the cup to Stephen’s lips.

Tony was intent upon making sure that the trembling hands were fully supported and that Stephen could drink easily

Tony was acutely aware of the privilege he was being granted. And the level of trust and intimacy was sobering as well as elating. They proceeded slowly and Stephen was able to finish the drink and tony took the mug and placed it aside.

He turned to meet Stephen’s eyes and they did not speak for a moment.

“Thank you,” they both said in unison. But for different reasons.

Their exchanged smiles were radiant.

The unexpected but mutually initiated press of lips that followed, was incandescent.


End file.
